rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Galethorn Aren
Galethorn Aren was created by Liam the Big, for use in The Aren Family. Known far and wide by many names, among them "The Mage", "The Black Storm", "The Butcher of Men", and "The Soul Theif". History books would likely have chapters on his military tactics during the Godwars, what little books had record of the Godwars. Appearance To be added soon. Abilities To be added soon. History Third Age Birth Although there was little recorded in his early years there is some known for sure. He was born near the middle of the "Age of War", where a mage named Aren brings his only son into the world. His name was Galethorn, he would grow to be one of Zamorak's powerful tools during the godwars. Aren was a simple mage, dabbling in all forms of magic. He always told his son that it was not power that won, but the mind, the pure ability to think is what made a man powerful. Galethorn had a childhood friend, she was a half elf named Salvyn. The two would find that fate had them combined.... Teenage Years As Galethorn grew older, his father's teachings left him, he researched foul yet powerful magicks. At sixteen, he and Salvyn watched as two armies fought violently near their hometown. The soldiers of Zamorak ravaging the land with their might, and the soldiers of Saradomin fighting them off. Galethorn seem enthralled with the amount of power these mages and soldiers had, where Salvyn only hoped that Saradomin's army would prevail. From that day forward, the childhood friends began to seperate. Galethorn trained his mind, forgetting to train his body, focusing in mastering horrid magicks. His body covered in scars and burnt flesh due to failed attempts. Godwars At the age of 22, he joined Zamorak's Army, quickly becoming a powerful battlemage. He gained much respect from his peers, some called it fear. His blood thristyness was widley known, and he would murder his underlings for disobeying him. Galethorn's 30th birthday was spent killing his enemy, a perfect present in his eyes. He and Salvyn met on the field of battle, she had become a Saradominist battlemage. Even after all these years, they were equals. He did not fight her for long, as he realized neither would win. The Apprentices Through the years, Galethorn had many a Zamorakian apprentice. Among them were a select few worth naming. There was a small grouping of men and women whom Galethorn deemed worthy of his constant teaching. There were four: #Gilarkmelst: Galethorn's favorite student. A budding electromancer when Galethorn first met him, he grew into a fine warrior, tempered by war. He was the tactical leader of Galethorn's little band of students. #Mako: Galethorn's experiment. He was a living weapon, able to turn into any weapon which he has trained with for long periods of time. Mako was often used in battle, and no one was the wiser, Galethorn using his dear apprentice in combat as a sword. #Abbigal Maxis: A young woman with peircing blue eyes. While she was insane, Galethorn was able to mold her madness into a sharp weapon. She was skilled in melee and magic, in a fighting class Galethorn identified as a "Caster". This fighting class utilized melee combat, focusing on martial arts, and magical wards, while having strong points in casting various offensive spells. #Henry Fletcher: A middle aged man, capable in the art of the bow. Galethorn instructed him on mixing archery with magical spells, giving Henry a valuable jump ahead of his competition. He was a man of the forest, capable of vanishing amidst the woods. Galethorn's team was a deadly force to be reckoned with, with each member living through the Godwars through Galethorn's guidance. After the Godwars, Galethorn's little group split, while still staying in touch. Their fates are mostly unknown, however it can logically be assumed none of them are alive. The Zarosians As the years went on, he grew through the ranks due to his prowess in battle. Even ending Zarosian power left in the world, brutally murdering Aspertina Feu. Galethorn's greatest acheivement, perhaps the most notable feat performed by him, was the creation of his own spell book. Four ghoulish creations, to assist him in the war. At age 40, Galethorn was offered to be blessed by Zamorak. He took the offer. A ritual in the dead of night, Galethorn all but unclothed laying on the altar. Zamorak himself took part as Galethorn's blood was enchanted, giving him greater magical power than any had ever seen. The painful process took all night, Galethorn's screams filling the night time air. The god of Chaos' magic flowed through the mage, and it would for all of time. His blood now cursed, forever charged with an unholy power. He gifted this curse, this raw magical power to his twelve children. He would grow to be widely feared by his men, and feared even widely by his enemies. One tactic for which he was know for, was the use of his battle mask, and a certain herb, which when burned causes the victim to hillucinate. Many of his own men, watching in horror, witnessed Galethorn "become" a demon as he placed his mask on. He went on many missions to destroy any remaining Zarosian forces left in the world. One of which was recorded in the field journal of a Zarosian soldier, under the command of Mylo Xaitis: "Today we saw the end of the Great Lord. So much blood.....so much death. The Butcher...he ran across the battlefield like a demon, murdering any in his path. I am lucky to still be alive, yet I will never forget my brother's face as the fiend stripped his flesh from him. I pray for us, I pray for any who face him, any who face The Butcher of Men." End of War By age 65, Galethorn was known the world over as "The Butcher of Men", "The Taker of Souls", or simply "The Mage". He was given a large piece of land, and the right to create a noble house. He chose his father's name, the man who gave Galethorn life. And so he and his twelve children, all of cursed blood, became the Aren Family. Fourth Age After War With the intervention of the God of Balance, Galethorn's days as a soldier were over. By chance, pure conicidence, he found Salvyn outside her ruined mansion. Now that war was over, she was no longer his enemy. To his suprise, she was just as happy to see him, although years ago on the battlefield she swore "She would cut out his heart". She laughed as he escorted her away from her broken home. The two spent months catching up, telling war stories. Galethorn's children didn't mind her being there, nor did any of Galethorn's servants. One evening, while the two sat atop the tower that once stood by the Aren mansion, they looked into each other's eyes. For that singular moment, all of Gilenor stopped, no sound made by any creature. They kissed, and held each other through the night. For several years, life was good for the two, the Family prospered, all were happy. Galethorn and Salvyn, the two tried to have a child, a symbol of their love. Time and time agaan, they failed. Salvyn, being a half elf, could not bear children. Galethorn began researching a way to allow his only love to bear his child. The days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months, the months to years. Galethorn could not find a way to make this happen, despite all he did. His Seeming Madness Galethorn's work to allow Salvyn to bear his child began to consume him. No longer did he teach his children magic. No longer did he deal with family affairs. All of his focus, all of his time was spent on research. He began to work with the power of the soul. The raw energy kept within may help him with his work. Villages would dissapear, no one knowing where they went. Bodies turn up weeks later, burnt and mutilated. Galethorn had used their souls, to further his research. He kept a journal, a book bound in a black leather, that of a dragon. All of his notes, all of his spells, all cataloged within. With his work almost complete, he asked Salvyn to marry him, and join the family. She of course said yes, however, her emotions would change on the day of the wedding. She was not only worried about the wedding itself, but was concerned with Galethorn's obsession with his work. Of course, Galethorn kept his work a secret from her, so it would be a suprise. Death and Dismemberment On the day in which he would ask Salvyn to marry him, the same day that he would blood her into the family, she came to him in his study. She seemed concerned, but was batted away by Galethorn's laugh. She by now had already read his journal, and had deduced that he wished to become a god, as Zamorak did before him. He held her tight, assuming the tears she shed were simply her nerves getting to her. He held her tight, patting her on the back of her head. "After today, everything will be alright." he would whisper to his love. The tears only worsened, as Salvyn quickly pulled away from him, slitting his throat with her dagger. As he collapsed, quickly loosing blood, and shocked that she would betray him, Salvyn grabbed one of Galethorn's gems. These gems were enchanted, to do a number of things. The one she grasped was known as the diviner gem, the one that could find them. In his last words, Galethorn looked at the woman he loved, and he whispered "Divino!" As he bled out, Salvyn slowly turned to stone, the other gems being scattered to the winds with Galethorn's dying last movements. It was not long before word of Galethorn's death reached the outside world. Gilarkmelst, Galethorn;s favorite student showed the world his true colors in his maser's death, informing the Le'Gaunt of Galethorn's end. Members of house Le'Gaunt stormed the Aren mansion, taking away both the corpse of Galethorn, and the statue that was once Salvyn. They burned Galethorn's body, so that he may never walk this plane again, however, no matter what they did, the bones would not be destroyed. Soon, Iader Essence, Salvyn's apprentice, found that the bones were magically enhanced, as to prevent their destruction by normal means. Finding that they could not destroy Galethorn's remains, instead they guarded them. Iader herself even creating a series of guardians, once the Arens proved too powerful for their normal protectors. The Arens would soon give up their search, and Galethorn would not be heard of, or from, ever again Trivia *Galethorn had six brothers, all of which died in the Godwars. The Second eldest being Diastrom Spero. *There is little actual recorded of Galethorn's childhood. It is merely known that his father Aren raised him without a mother. *It is said that he likes to drink milk over any beverage. Category:Humans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Aren Category:Battlemage Category:Military